


Nie w swoim ciele

by janekburza (kas_delafere)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Trans Female Steve, pre-stucky ale się kochają tylko tego nie wiedzą, wspomniane pepperony
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: W Steve'a trafiły dwa zaklęcia - jedno wyciągnęło z jego komórek serum, a drugie zmanipulowało jego pamięcią.Teraz, jako studentka medycyny, Steph w końcu decyduje się życie tak, aby czuła się jak najbardziej komfortowo - zwłaszcza w swoim ciele.





	Nie w swoim ciele

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like mne
> 
> stucky? ode mnie? też się dziwię, ale gdy zaczęłam to pisać w 2013 roku (jeszcze przed filmem, wowowow), z zamiarem zrobienia z tego stony, jednak stucky samo wyszło. 
> 
> Używam imienia Steph, które zwykle jest kojarzone z cisswapniętym Steve'em, bo jestem leniwa.

— Kiedy mówiłam — zaczęła przełożona, przez co Steph drgnęła i uniosła głowę znad tabletu — że będziesz musiała na panu siedzieć, żeby nie był w stanie się wypisać, nie mówiłam dosłownie.

Steph tylko wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na pacjenta. Stark przestał się wiercić już po pięciu minutach, kiedy weszła do pokoju i oznajmiła mu, że nie może się wypisać na życzenie w takim stanie.

— Pewnie, że mogę — odpowiedział i zaczął wstawać w łóżka, ale nie pozwoliła mu na to, bo na nim usiadła. — Co...?

— Jeśli będziesz w stanie mnie zrzucić, dasz radę się wypisać.

— Chyba że wcześniej się uduszę.

— Nie siedzę ci na przeponie.

— Tylko na pęcherzu.

— Na razie nie masz żadnych płynów do wydalenia.

Na to nie otrzymała odpowiedzi i w końcu jej tymczasowy materac uspokoił się na tyle, że mogła go pilnować i jednocześnie odrabiać zadania domowe. Łączenie studiów z tak wymagającą pracą nie było łatwe, ale Steph była uparta jak mało kto. Jeśli w bliskiej przyszłości chciała zaoszczędzić na operację, to praca po godzinach była koniecznością. Na szczęście była drobna i nigdy tak naprawdę nie dorobiła się tkanki mięśniowej, więc nie czuła potrzeby operacji na już-teraz, wystarczały jej hormony.

O dziwo, Stark więcej się nie kłócił i nie burczał nic pod nosem, a próbował wstać tylko raz. Zostawił ją w spokoju, zajmując się swoim starkpadem. Od czasu do czasu wzdychał czy krzywił się, ale nie było to skierowane do niej. Dlatego Steph zagapiła się i prawie podskoczyła, kiedy jej przełożona pojawiła się w pokoju. Za nią do środka weszła rudowłosa kobieta ubrana w białą garsonkę, uśmiechając się nie do Starka, ale do Steph.

— Znalazła pani sposób, aby utrzymać go w ryzach — odezwała się, wyciągając dłoń. — Jestem Virginia Potts.

Steph zeszła z pacjenta, aby przywitać się z kobietą.

— Nazywam się Rogers — powiedziała, wymieniając uścisk z Potts.

— Nieprawda, nie może mieć ludzkiego nazwiska, ona jest demonem — odezwał się Stark, od razu siadając na łóżku. — Wgniotła mi wnętrzności w kręgosłup.

— Gdyby taka kruszynka miała ci coś wgnieść, to chyba tylko ego w ziemię — odpowiedziała Potts z uniesioną brwią, zanim przywitała się z nim pocałunkiem.

Podczas gdy Stark zaczął się z nią kłócić, Steph wyszła z pomieszczenia. Miała innych pacjentów do obejścia, a teraz, kiedy udało jej się zrobić zadania na studia, będzie mogła pójść wcześniej spać i się wyspać. Z uśmiechem oddała się dalszym obowiązkom, a zanim wyszła ze szpitala, Starka już nie było.

Wróciła do mieszkania, zauważając krawat na drzwiach do pokoju Bucky’ego. Mając nadzieję, że nie zapomniał o niej, zajmując się swoją Rosjanką, zajrzała do lodówki i z ulgą wyciągnęła z niej przygotowany obiad. Było już późno, więc Natalia pewnie planowała zostać na noc. Steph miała nadzieję, że wyszaleli się podczas jej nieobecności, bo jedyne, czego teraz chciała, to cisza i spokój, aby mogła zasnąć. Wzięła szybki prysznic i obiad zjadła w łóżku, od razu po nim układając się do snu.

Po raz kolejny w jej snach przewijali się Avengerowie. Ale nie tacy, których promują media czy na jakich oni sami siebie promują. Nie były to złe sny, ale na pewno dziwne; Tony Stark nie zachowywał się w nich jak wielki, bogaty ważniak, czasami świecący geniuszem, tylko jak... całkiem nieporadny szczeniaczek, który próbuje być ważny, ale tylko głośno szczeka i woli schować się pod wieloma warstwami, aby nie pokazać, że mu zależy. Czarna Wdowa wygląda w tych snach zadziwiająco jak Natalia Bucky’ego, ale wyobraźnia Steph pewnie połączyła jedyną znaną jej rudowłosą osobę z rudowłosą Wdową. Hawkeye w jej snach był cały czas oklejony plastrami i często chodził z kołczanem pełnym strzał u pasa, jakby w ogóle zapomniał, że go tam ma. Thor… cóż. Thor zachowywał się jak Thor. O Hulku społeczeństwo wiedziało mało, ale musiał mieć jakieś powiązania z doktorem Bannerem, który w jej snach pojawiał się często jako mężczyzna, który starał się zajmować jak najmniej miejsca. Winter Soldier, który był najnowszym dodatkiem tej grupy bohaterów, tylko migał w jej snach, jakby tak naprawdę do Avengerów nie należał, tylko czasami doskakiwał.

Podejrzewała, że przez dzisiejszą obecność Starka w szpitalu, w którym pracuje, jej sen stał się wyraźniejszy i bardziej… nieoczekiwany. Czuła, jakby została uwięziona w tym śnie, jakby ona sama walczyła razem z Avengerami przeciwko złym siłom na świecie, używając… tarczy jako broni. Obudziła się z krzykiem, kiedy odłamek samochodu (samochodu!) wbił się jej sennemu odpowiednikowi w ramię. Była zlana potem i nie mogła złapać oddechu, ale na szczęście, jak zwykle, Bucky wpadł do pokoju z inhalatorem i podał go jej bez słowa. Gdy tylko uspokoiła się i wyrównała oddech, zauważyła, że pociera ramię w miejscu, w którym we śnie uderzył w nią odłamek.

— W porządku? — zapytał cicho Bucky, odgarniając protezą włosy z jej czoła. — Znowu koszmar?

Steph pokiwała głową, przez chwilę opierając się na dłoni Bucky’ego, bo była przyjemnie zimna. Szybko jednak opanowała się i wyprostowała. Bucky nie był jej, żeby mogła go tak wykorzystywać. Ignorując tęsknotę w sercu, uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo.

— Już w porządku. Wezmę prysznic i wracam do snu, ty powinieneś wrócić do Natalii.

Przez twarz Bucky’ego przemknęło dziwne uczucie, ale zniknęło za szybko, aby Steph mogła je zrozumieć. Nie przejmując się jego obecnością, ściągnęła przepoconą koszulkę i rzuciła ją do kosza z brudnymi ubraniami. Zanim wyciągnęła coś czystego, Bucky złapał ją za przedramię i posadził na materacu obok siebie jednym pociągnięciem. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi; mimo że biustu jeszcze nie miała, czuła się teraz dziwnie nago, kiedy widział ją z bliska.

— Steph — zaczął Bucky, kładąc swoją zdrową rękę na jej ramieniu i pochylając się blisko. — Obiecuję ci, że wszystko będzie okej.

Zamrugała oczami, jeszcze bardziej zdziwiona, po czym zaśmiała się lekko, opuszczając głowę, aby włosy zasłoniły nieco jej twarz, a tym samym rumieniec, który wywołała jego bliskość i dotyk.

— Nie możesz obiecać, że nie będę miała koszmarów — powiedziała, wpatrując się w szew jego spodni. Jego dżinsów. Zmarszczyła brwi i uniosła wzrok. — Nie poszliście w ogóle spać? — zapytała.

Bucky spojrzał po sobie i potarł protezę o dżinsy.

— Nat czeka na… pewne wieści.

— Och. — Oczywiście, że Bucky czeka razem ze swoją dziewczyną. Machnęła ręką i przywołała uśmiech na usta. — Idź do niej, mną się nie przejmuj — dodała i znowu wstała.

Tym razem nie zatrzymał jej, ale kiedy wychodziła z pokoju, aby przejść do łazienki, usłyszała ciche:

— Zawsze się tobą przejmuję.

sss

Ataki magicznych superzłoczyńców niemal zawsze skutkowały tym, że ktoś znalazł się w polu rażenia i oberwał zaklęciem. Nigdy jednak nie były one na tyle skuteczne, co w sytuacji, kiedy Steve przyjął na siebie pełne uderzenie nie jednego, a dwóch zaklęć.

Na oczach Avengerów Steve upadł na kolana i złapał się za głowę. Tarcza potoczyła się na ziemi. Iron Man dotarł do niego pierwszy, łapiąc Capa i odlatując z nim poza pole walki – ale dzięki temu rozproszył przeciwników na tyle, że Avengerowie mogli szybko się z nimi rozprawić.

— Iron Man, status!

Wszyscy słyszeli gorączkującego się Bucky’ego.

— Zabieram Capa do Strange’a — odpowiedział Tony. — Pobrałem próbkę krwi do badań i przesłałem wyniki na serwer, niech Bruce na to spojrzy.

— Krwi? — zapytała Natasha.

— Cap jest… — Tony zawahał się, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego — Cap się skurczył. Wygląda jak przed serum.

Bucky zaklął siarczyście i zaczął biec w stronę sanktuarium Strange’a. Wong wpuścił go i bez słowa skierował do pomieszczenia, w którym Strange badał Steve’a zarówno magicznie, jak i sprawdzał jego zdrowie fizyczne.

Bardzo szybko doszedł do wniosków i przekazał im, że Cap razem z serum stracił też pamięć – zaproponował, że zmodyfikuje pozostałe wspomnienia Steve’a tak, aby nie wiedział, że pochodzi z lat 40., aby nie trzeba było go wprowadzać w obecny świat na nowo. Tony i Bucky spojrzeli po sobie i pokiwali głowami, zgadzając się na to rozwiązanie.

Tony zajął się tymi rzeczami, które wymagały rzucenia w nie pieniędzmi – nowe papiery, nowe życie, nowe mieszkanie. Bucky pomagał, wybierając jak najbardziej znajome elementy. Nalegał, aby być wprowadzony do życia Steve’a, bo nie miał zamiaru _znowu_ zostawiać przyjaciela, zwłaszcza skoro nie musiał.

Wszystko było przygotowane i Steve zachowywał się jak ryba w wodzie, kiedy go wypuścili do nowego życia. Bardzo szybko zapisał się na medycynę, a jeszcze szybciej wyznał Bucky’emu, że tak naprawdę to ma na imię Steph. I chciała brać hormony. Chciała pokazać, że była kobietą.

Natasha bardzo pomogła Bucky’emu w zrozumieniu tego, przez co Steph przechodziła, bo nie przyszło mu do głowy, aby poczytać o tym wcześniej – nie dotyczyło go, więc nie czuł tej potrzeby. Jednak im więcej dowiadywał się o tej społeczności, tym bardziej rozumiał swoje własne uczucia.

Uczucia do Steph, bo nieważne, kim była, dla Bucky’ego nigdy nie liczyło się, co ma między nogami, a to, co ma w sercu, bo w tym sercu właśnie się zakochał.

Udawanie jej współlokatora było dość trudne, bo mimo że mieszkanie ze Steph nie było niczym nieprzyjemnym, to chciał być dla niej kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. Wiedział, że nie powinien niczego zaczynać, kiedy Steph tak wiele o sobie nie wie, nie pamięta, ale trudno było mu to znosić. Natasha mu jasno powiedziała, że Steph myśli, że są razem – że Bucky i Natasha są razem – ale zdecydował, że nie chce tego odkręcać, bo dzięki temu mógł trzymać się na wodzy.

Steph potrzebowała teraz przyjaciela. Bucky miał nim zamiar być do samego końca, nawet jeśli nie uda się cofnąć zaklęć.

**Author's Note:**

> Wyjaśnienie, jak Steph pojawiła się w czasach współczesnych, dopisywałam na szybko (aby móc zamieścić tego fika jako w miarę ogarnięty one shot), dlatego pewnie brzmi bardziej jak draft niż normalna fabuła.
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
